Naruto: King of Monsters
by Roanes Steel
Summary: The rewrite of my old story Naruto the monster girl hunter, now with 800% more lemony goodness! Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of the Monster girls in this story.
1. The openning

**{This is the rewrite of my old story, Naruto the monster girl hunter. This one will be better, more action, more insanity, and 800% more lemon goodness with monster girls and human ones as well. So get ready for the hunt, and sweet lemony goodness! Oh and I have major writer's block for my other stories so I'm trying to kill that demon first, sorry.}**

**Warning, this story will include, but is not limited to, Incest, Anal, Oral, Role-play, Anthro, Monster girls and Naruto Harem, Human Girl and Naruto Harem, Bashing of characters I don't tolerate well, Insanity, Fem-Bijuu, No Juubi, and … Uh … pervy stuff in general. Feel free to continue at your own risk. Oh and suggest situations you want Naruto to get into with his MASSIVE HAREM, and I just might put it in. Enjoy :3**

Talking, "Monster girls!"

Thinking, _'Monster Girls.'_

Jutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking** "Monster Girls?"**

Monster Powered Thinking** 'Monster Girls.'**

***Flashback or other switch in setting***

"God damn it Minato!" An angered Kushina Uzumaki shouted as she watched her husband, Minato Namikaze, seal the 'Kyuubi' into their son, Naruto, with the dead demon consuming seal. She covered her face as she watched the beast's chakra flow into her son, noticing it take its true form to smirk at her before being absorbed into the baby boy. She looked down at her husband's corpse as she held their daughter, Naruto's twin sister, Hikari. She scowled before she kicked the body a few times, trying to make the man feel how badly he fucked up with his haste. It's time for some background information!

***Back Story: A really fucking long time ago***

Back in the days of the Sage of Six Paths, creatures called monster girls were plentiful. Their numbers and types were almost as large as the types of animal species on the plant, and maybe more given how there are demon, undead, and angel types. However it was widely known that only one was truly the ruler of all of them, on the mortal plane at least, was the Echidna or the mother of all monsters type.

So the sage, eager to help humanity, went to slay the monster, and he really wanted to kill her because he was too much of a sage, or he was gay, to do anything perverse to the monster woman. I personally think he was gay but whatever.

Anyway, the sage headed toward the castle where the Echidna was said to stay and walked in, holding himself as high and mighty as a gay sage could, and demanded to see the woman. The monster women looked at him like he was crazy before one of them, a two tailed cat girl named Matatabi, walked off while the other seven of the monster queen's attendant stood around the lobby in awkward silence with the man that may be just a tad insane while trying to avoid direct eye contact, mostly because those eyes of his are really creepy to look at for extended periods of time.

After ten minutes of the man standing there and glaring at the wall for no apparent reason, the queen of monsters herself finally decided to come down the stairs. The woman slithered, since Echidna have snake-like tails for legs.

The Echidna woman had long straight red hair that curled inward toward the junction of her snake tail and her human body. She had pale blue skin on her human body while her snake half had deep crimson scales with a white stripe every so often leading to the tip of the tail, upon which there was small trident like ornament. Her face had very nice features, a small button nose and a pair of crimson eyes with slit pupils along with a tattoo that looked like a sideways eye in deep purple ink. The strange feature were long pointed ears and a set of long red snakes growing from her head and grew down until they coiled around her arms before waving around in the air and flicking there tongues in the air.

Her outfit consists of a dark silver cloth that wrapped around her chest, which was a high DD-cup, and was secured with a bronze snake ornament in a loop and was secured by a bronze chain that reached a gold collar that was around her neck. Her lower body was, or at least that part that was attached to her human body, was covered by a loin cloth made of dark silver cloth with a crimson fox with nine tails on it that was secured to her waist by a pair of bronze and gold snake ornaments that wrapped around her waist in the form of a belt.

As the woman finally stopped at the base of the stairs, the sage narrowed his eyes at the woman before speaking with all the force he could muster. "You will haunt this world no longer foul creature! Your filth belongs in hell, with all the rest of demonic kin!" All of the women in the room grew glum, but only for a second before an overwhelming feeling of impending death covered the sage. The source of this feeling was the Echidna, the woman glowing with monstrous power befitting of the mother of all monsters, or so was her title. The woman's form was radiating a deep crimson aura that flickered with inhuman power as she spoke in an angered tone, **"You have a lot of gall, human, coming into my home and demanding such things of me while insulting my sisters."**

The sage froze for a minute before shaking his head and pulsing out his own power. "Fine then, you had your chance to leave peacefully!" With his piece said, the sage pointed his fancy walking stick at the monster before she was thrown through the wall behind her, the sage following after as the eight women picked themselves out of their stupors and tried join the fight only for the Echidna to shout to them, **"No! Leave this to me! You must get everyone to a safe place while I hold him back**!" The eight women hesitated for just a moment before running off to every corner of the world to do as they were commanded.

The battle lasted for many days as the two superpowers fought, but the stories got twisted into the man fighting some giant evil doom monster and sealing it in the moon when really it was a standstill until the Echidna simply vanished after the man tried to trap her in a giant chunk of rock and launch her into space. After that it was a long time before such power would be seen. In fact it would be near the beginning of the hidden village era of the world.

The next appearance was in a massive forest in fire country that would be known in the futre as The Valley of the End, where two shinobi, followers of the sage's teachings of chakra to mix human energies to combat monsters, but now being used against each other due to the lack of monster sightings and their supposed decent into myth. These two shinobi are Madara Uchiha, former leader of the Uchiha clan and master of the Sharingan, and Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of the newly founded Hidden Leaf Village or Konohagakure.

These two men fought fiercely in an attempt to kill each other. However with one accidental hand sign in his summoning jutsu, Madara ended up braking into a dimension that had been cut off from this one by it leader and forcefully dragging the strongest of them into the battle, the Echidna from so long ago. When the woman appeared she was immediately ensnared by the hypnotic powers of the Sharingan and forced to fight for the mad man.

The battle was long and harsh as the snake woman and her captor fought against the wood user, who was being pushed back by the unknown abilities of the monster woman before help arrived in the form of his wife, Mito Uzumaki as she used the Uzumaki clan, mastery of sealing jutsu to seal the woman into herself, which un-expectantly raised her lust due to the nature of all Monster women.

After the rampage of a lust induced Mito was stopped by Hashirama, with no sex for some reason, the man found eight other women with similar powers and with Mito' help sealed them into select people in other villages, all women since Mito gave a very explicate warning to never seal them into a man.

*End Back Story*

That brings us full circle to the area Minato Namikaze died in an epic fail and force Kushina to write lust seals on her son to prevent his destruction by the raw lust that the Echidna had in her very existence. Fortunately, or not depending on who you ask, the boy's body was altered just enough so that he would grow into a being made for sex, the first ever male with monster power since the times of the sage of six paths. Naruto Uzumaki was the very first, King of Monsters.

**{Well hot damn I made it! Anyway this is the ONLY Lemon-less chapter, so be patient. One last thing I have to say, Enjoy Life and Happy Halloween Readers.}**


	2. Delicious waitress with a side Monster

**{Okay I see clearly now, the giant pile of follows and favorites are gone. Very well than you horny bastard/bitches, just kidding you know you guys are awesome, let's get to the good stuff! Oh, and there will be no shadow clones in sex, Naruto has no need for such things when he has a force of raw lust stuffed inside his gut. He does know the jutsu as a replacement for the dust clone jutsu though.}**

**Notice: This story will contain NO acts of rape, the only exception being rape role play and rape saves so if you came for actual rape, get out. Now. I forbid you from being here.**

**Notice 2: There will be NO Yaoi, or Gay, in this story along with NO Futanari, or dick girl, so your SoL on those front's as well.**

Talking,"Monster girls!"

Thinking,_'Monster Girls.'_

Jutsu,Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking** "Monster Girls?"**

Monster Powered Thinking_**'Monster Girls.'**_

Note's from the author, **{Obey Me, I mean, Monster Girls. Yeah, that's what I mean.}**

***Flashback or other switch in setting***

***Fourteen years later***

Naruto Uzumaki, now fourteen years old as stated above, walked down the streets of Konohagakure at 11:45 p.m. to get home from the house of the 'friend' he had visited. Said friend was currently catatonic after a particularly nice 'game' session. The friend was one Ayame Ichiraku, the daughter of a close friend of the family. Naruto snickered to himself; they were good friend's all right, really good friends. Naruto smiled to himself, knowing that he had a while of a walk before he got to the Uzumaki home. If he was honest, he understood why his mother abandoned the Namikaze name; she kept the jutsu the man had made, but the name was gone. After his thoughts were over he decided to think on better things, mostly about the woman he left not too long ago.

***A few hours earlier, 5:30 pm***

Naruto was just outside the door of his friend's house, ready for their usual game as he rang the doorbell of the apartment she had gotten away from her father. Naruto was wearing his usual outfit that consists of a pair of black Anbu pants and ninja sandals. Above that was a dark orange short sleeve shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on the front, visible to the world through the deep red jacket that had a pair of white leaf village symbols.

Not even half a minute had passed before the door flew open and Naruto caught Ayame as she tackled him in a hug and kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked them in without another word. As soon as the door was kicked closed, Ayame pulled back just enough to see Naruto's heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one violet, that shone with lust and desire that made the woman wet in anticipation. While Ayame pulled back to look at his eyes, Naruto was doing his own looking. Ayame was a slender girl with long brown hair and eyes with fair skin. She normally wore white robe with folded sleeves, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties and a bright white bandana. Right now however, the girl was wearing a set of lacy dark blue bra that seemed to be a size too small for her high C-cups, and a matching pair of panties, the bottoms dripping her arousal.

Naruto glanced back at her eyes with a smirk as he his face to her ear and whispered huskily, "Are we gonna do it out here, or in there?" The girl's body shook at the sound before saying, "I don't care," before kissing the blonde again as he walked toward the couch before turning and falling backward on the couch. The impact with the cushions caused the pair to bounce before Ayame sat up and straddled Naruto's hips. She looked down at him with a naughty grin as she started to remove his jacket, to which Naruto sat up and allowed to fall off before he pulled his shirt off to reveal his runner's body, smirking to himself as he felt the woman grow more aroused.

As soon as the shirt was gone, Ayame through herself forward and reengaged Naruto in a heated make out session as she fumble to get her bra off without separating from the kiss. While she did that Naruto was working his way out of his pants and occasionally groping the ass of the girl above him making her moan into the kiss. Ayame finally got the bra unhooked and pulled away to throw it to some corner off the room before repeating with her underwear while Naruto finished kicking out of his pant and getting out of his own ramen themed boxers, which were currently sporting a rather large tent. As soon as the two pair of under clothes were far enough down, Naruto monster sized length sprang up to rest in between Ayame's legs, nearly peeking out from between them.

As soon as it made contact, Ayame couldn't help herself and came, hard, causing her love juice making a puddle on Naruto's crotch as he sawed along her lower lips as she rode out her orgasm. When Ayame finally came back from her trip to paradise she grinned in an enticing manner at the blonde, who was doing his best to not just fuck her stupid while she was away. Naruto stopped his movements to look and see Ayame aligning herself with his thirteen inch long three and a half inch wide tool before dropping onto it, moaning as she was filled to the brim by her favorite person in the village. Naruto held himself from bucking into her as she relished in the feeling, he didn't last long before his hips moved of their own accord. As soon as Ayame felt the movement she refocused on the task she had and started to go through the motions she was intimately familiar with as she placed her hands on Naruto's chest.

The second her hands were on his chest, Naruto grabbed Ayame by the hips and began thrusting into her a fast and as hard as he could, knowing how much Ayame loved it fast and rough. In fact not even five minutes later and Ayame was already in her second orgasm, which resulted in her losing her grip on Naruto's chest to fall forward and rest her head in the crook of his shoulder as she moaned right into his ear. Now that he had fully please his partner, Naruto flipped her over so that her back was against his chest and sat up, never once taking out his rod as he continued to fuck her while he made his way to the apartment's bedroom, all the while thrusting into Ayame while he held her up by the legs.

After a short walk and door kicked in later, Naruto flopped down onto the bed just in time to blow his sizeable load into the ramen waitress with a grunt as her stomach bloated slightly by the sheer volume me of it all. Ayame let out a small scream at the feeling that she loved more than life itself, her eyes flashing to a golden color for a second before turning back to their usual brown color. After he finished unloading into the girl cunt Naruto pulled out before pushing at her back door, gently but forcefully driving himself into the tighter passage. Ayame let out another scream as she focused on relaxing herself, or as much as she could while enjoying another orgasm from the pure pleasure Naruto was giving her.

Once Naruto was fully sheathed in Ayame's tight asshole he allowed himself a minute to fully appreciate the feeling. However his enjoyment was cut short by Ayame whimpering with need as she tried her hardest to move, only to fail as his orgasms had zapped her strength and only made her tighten on his length slightly before going back to whimpering. Naruto got the message loud and clear as he start thrusting into Ayame, causing the girl to start moaning once again. Naruto smirked to himself as he continued to please to girl on top of him, absolutely loving the fact that he ruined her for anyone else. Hell she even admits it with a tone so full of love and devotion you'd think she worshipped him. He has yet to see the shrine she has in her closet to the 'Sex God' with pictures of him all over it.

Naruto was reaching his peak again just as Ayame did, which end up causing both of them to go off simultaneously. The combination of being completely and utterly filled and the love she had for Naruto combined in one magical feeling of pure bliss before Ayame finally losing consciousness, falling into a sex induce coma. Naruto sighed as he looked at the girl on top of him, her eyes were glazed and her expression was picture perfect fucked stupid expression. Now all he had to do was find the will to pull out of her. He finally did, after another hour which made it 11:00 before he finally left the house.

***Back to the present***

Naruto had to stop and take a few calming breaths as he finished up the memory of his time with Ayame, it was very arousing and he needed to be home soon. 'Speaking of home what time is it?' Naruto thought to himself as he glance at his watch, only to stop when he heard a familiar girl's voice scream out of a nearby alleyway before it was silenced by a loud slapping noise followed by a male voice telling the girl to stay quiet. Naruto's eyes flashed into a golden color as he stalked into the alleyway while he reached for the weapon he always carried. The weapon looked like a knife only the blade curved to the side before coming to a stop back over the center of the handle and had a claw like appearance; this was his personal weapon, the hand scythe known as The Beast King's Claw.

When Naruto rounded the corner he came upon a sight that made his blood boil as three men, two chunin and a jonin none the less, were gathered around his sister with looks of mad lust on their faces while Hikari was on the ground crying while holding a red mark on her cheek. Naruto saw that one man reach for her shirt, this man he knew as the boyfriend of his mother's student Yugao Uzuki, Hayate Gekko.

Naruto saw red as he rushed forward and impaled the man, who substituted with the nearest object out of instinct, said object being the man right next to him who ended up with a knife going straight through his stomach before it was ripped out violently and he was thrown to the side were he started leaking blood and stomach acid as his body grew lifeless. Naruto spun around to block a strike from the other nameless man before he was killed by a burst of wing chakra from Naruto's hand to the man's throat. Hayate watched his cohorts get kill ruthlessly by the whore's demon master and curse when he saw the monster level a golden eyed glare on him. He was about to go find Yugao to attempt to tell her about the demon's attack when he felt something grab his leg, he looked down to see Hikari holding him in place before Naruto's knife dug into his throat, which made him look up at the blonde that snarled at him, **"Mine!"** That was all he knew before the knife was ripped across his neck violently and he fell into death's embrace.

As soon as the man's lifeless body hit the ground, Naruto regained control of himself and looked down at his still crying sister, although now she seemed to more red faced from something that's not pain. He kneeled down with a soft smile as he put his knife away before speaking as calmly as the situation would allow, "Are you okay Hikari, did they do anything to you?" The frightened girl only shook her head as she sniffled before holding out her arms for a hug. Naruto was quick to scoop the girl into his arms and head for home, eager to put the whole thing behind him. He never noticed the pair human silhouettes appear from the shadows and drag the bodies away.

It was past twelve when Naruto, with his sleeping sister in his arms, arrived at the out of the way house that the Uzumaki family had created with their own hands, and a fuck ton shadow clones. It was built into one of the sturdier trees in the dead center of the forest of death and was protect from both the animals and undesirables by a complex layer of seals that only showed the doors to those who's chakra signature was signed into the network. Currently the network only held six names, the Uzumaki family, Mikoto Uchiha, Yugao Uzuki, and Ayame Ichiraku, and she was only in there because Naruto brought her over to visit and she had ramen with her. Anyway the seal network also had a function that repelled Monster Energy, because the Uzumaki are the only clan that actually bothered to keep believing in them.

As soon as the door opened, the Uzumaki matriarch was on Naruto like white on rice. It wasn't in the good way either, **{Yet}**. "Naruto Uzumaki, where the hell have you been?!" Shouted an enraged Kushina as he stood before the twins and immediately afterward she noticed Hikari's disheveled appearance and her mind immediately went to the gutter. Years of having a creature of raw lust sealed in you will do that to a person. Naruto only knew that because he made the same face whenever he saw a particularly hot girl. "Hey mom, what are you thinking about?" Naruto asked with a large grin, eager to take advantage of his current opportunity at teasing. The woman's face took on a darker shade of red then her hair as she started spitting out excuses and claims of lies and slander, when she finished she noticed that there was a note taped to the door and Naruto was gone. Blinking in surprise, Kushina grabbed the note and read it, 'Dear mother, I took Hikari to her room since she fell asleep on the way here. Oh and as a side note, change your pants they have a stain on the front. With Love, Naruto.' The red head looked down at her pants and noticed that she had ruined a pair of pants with her thoughts, again. She sighed as she made her way to her room with a sigh of "Damn it not again."

***Later that night, or early next morning seeing as its 1:00***

Naruto lay under the covers of his bed as he got ready to sleep, going over everything that happened that day. The only really memorable things that happened that day was the fuck session with Ayame and the murders of those three ninja. Naruto paused before thinking, _'Holy shit, I did that didn't I?'_ Naruto thought it over as a look of surprise crossed his face, and he quickly brushed it off as he thought, 'Meh, they deserved worse.' With his day reviewed, and his current aroused state of mind from the review of his time with Ayame, Naruto fell asleep and looked forward the sexy dream he would have tonight.

***Dreamscape?***

Naruto groaned as he awoke in a rather well furnished room, okay that's an understatement the room looks like it belongs to king or some other royalty. The bed he was laying on was clearly high quality, it even had silk sheets and fancy feather pillows with orange feathers in them, and though the feathers looked like they are made of fire they felt ridiculously soft. Other pieces of furniture were a large silver vanity with all sorts of different make ups and ornaments a woman would use along with a book that dwarfed the dictionary in size.

Naruto probably would have kept looking around the room but it was about that time that that something slithered around under the blankets before a pleased hiss sounded and his member was being stroked by someone with really soft hands. Wanting to see who was currently getting him ready for what had to be sex, Naruto moved the blanket to see a woman with pale blue skin, E-cup breasts, golden eyes that seemed to be stuck in a lustful expression, and the lower body of a snake.

Naruto paused as he thought about that last little detail and found that it did not turn him off, in fact it made him even hornier than when he was with Ayame, who up until now had been the only woman he had ever slept with. Though he did sleep with her every day that wasn't the point, the point was that this snake woman was hot, willing, and currently had his full length down her throat and was-

'_Holy flying fucks!'_ Naruto screamed in his head as he exploded down the woman's throat, his mind briefly went blank at how hard he just came. When Naruto finally came back to life, he was face to face with the woman's lower lips, and had a snake tail resting right beside his head. He groaned as he felt the familiar feeling of his cock in a warm wet place as it was sandwiched by a pair of heavenly breasts. Naruto, knowing that his reputation of never leaving a girl unsatisfied was at stake, and he still hated that Ayame told practically all her female friends about that. Getting into the groove, Naruto reached around the woman's waist to grab her ass, or at least the soft scales that had there, and pulled her closer to his mouth before working his magic. The woman above him was clearly starved for sex, because she came almost instantly when his tongue toughed her entrance. Her orgasm cause her to moan onto his length which almost made him come, but he beat back the desire as he began to tongue fuck the sexy serpent above him.

It wasn't long before the woman reached her next peak, which made her release an ocean onto Naruto's face, or at least that's what it felt like with how powerfully she came. In fact the orgasm she had was so powerful that she seemed to fall unconscious and the only thing keeping her from chocking on his shaft was her own breasts. However Naruto was not in the best state of mind as his eyes turned gold and he pulled out of the woman's breasts and mouth before lining up with her gushing pussy, showing that she was more than ready and that she had not stopped coming yet. Naruto allowed a smug grin to fall onto his face before he speared into her, and blew his load at her tightness. _'Dear God, virgin tight does not do this feeling justice.'_ Naruto thought as he came into the woman as she let out a soundless scream of pleasure from the action.

Naruto soon looked down at the woman's eyes as he noticed her gain just the slightest bit of mental ability, he decided to put a stop to that by leaning down and engaging her in a heated kiss as he started to thrust into her. The woman only had enough sense in her to instinctively wrap her arms around Naruto's neck while her snake tail coiled around his waist once and began trying to pull him deeper in, even if she barely had the strength to do so Naruto loved the action and showed it by picking up the pace. However as soon as he felt himself near his peak the woman and the room started to fade, he barely noticed the woman bite his tongue and inject him with something as they came together. Immediately after Naruto vanished and the woman stared at the ceiling with a fucked stupid smile as she shouted to the empty room, **"Finally!"**

***Uzumaki house, 2:40 am***

Kushina was currently trying her hardest to focus on repairing the lust seal she had put on Naruto, a task easier said than done with how many pheromones he was drowning the room in due to the Echidna's power leaking out. When she finally finished and bolted from to her own room to relieve herself. In her haste, Kushina forgot to dry the ink of the seal with chakra resulting in it smearing slightly, thus not fully containing the energy of the Mother of all Monsters. Her mistake would end up costing her tomorrow, and the price would be indescribably pleasurable for her and her daughter.

_**CHAPTER ENDING IMPORTANT NOTICE! Feel free to add suggestions of Naruto girls you want to see with Naruto, I don't care how obscure they are. Additionally, feel free to suggest a monster girl you want with him as well, I will try my damnedest to get that in there as well.**_

**{So there it is, the first lemon chapter along with the list of Konoha girls in this story minus one, who is in more as a middle finger to a certain person I HATE in Naruto, though two should have been obvious with the last chapter's warning. Anyway, you may feel free to enjoy this chapter to your discretion, just wash your hands before you review if you please. Finally, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	3. INCEST, WOO!

**{Whelp, its time … NEW CHAPTER! How many of you are ready for this, Ah forget it, all of you are ready for this.** ** However since the people that bothered to request anything sent in more than one choice, and since I couldn't get in contact with the list and they had different choices, however one particular Kitsune suggested that I use a monster I thought that fit really well with the current setting. Next chapter will contain one from someone else's list. And to the guy who suggested the two tails, not yet but soon. The Naruto girls in this one should have been stupidly obvious. Onward to Lemony Goodness.}**

Talking, "Monster girls!"

_Thinking, 'Monster Girls.'_

Jutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking** "Monster Girls?"**

Monster Powered Thinking_**'Monster Girls.'**_

Note's from the author,** {DESTROY YAOI FANS! … I mean, Monster Girls. Yeah, that's what I mean.} **

***Flashback or other switch in setting***

**{Notice 1: Since despite my saying that only one spot in the Konoha girls part of their harem was a mystery, and not one person guessed her because of how rarely she is even mentioned, I decided to put up a poll for three more Konoha girls with a few exceptions. One, No Tsunade she realistically in her fifties but Shizune is fair game. Two, Because of a threat to my person from someone who knows where I sleep, NO SAKURA! The decision is only encouraged by my utter loathing of her, making her one of the four people I just can't stand in Naruto. Three, Stop sending requests for Konoha girls after I put down the poll, it will start after this chapter and end after the chapter after next, thank you.}**

**{Notice 2: Just so everyone knows, Naruto is fifteen in this story, so far, along with the rest of the Konoha Eleven and Hikari. Also, Ayame is eighteen and Kushina is thirty five but looks to be in her early twenties.}**

**{Author Comment of the Chapter, Number 1: Does anyone know where I can find a good Assassin? I need to have some defense against flames, and I don't feel like investing in a flame shield.}**

Kushina Uzumaki woke up in a sweat, and very sticky, the following morning in her bedroom. Actually it was more like four hours later but whatever. Anyway she had a creeping feeling of something about to go horribly wrong and she had no idea what it could possibly be. Shrugging it off as the usual ninja paranoia the woman got out of bed and headed to the door, before deciding that she could really use a nice bath and turned for her attached bathroom.

At almost the exact same second, Hikari awoke from a nightmare turned wet dream. It started out as a much worse version of the night before until her brother showed up, looking like the badass he is a he ruthlessly destroyed the men who tried to … violate her. That was wear the dream took a turn for the better as Naruto proceed to engage her in a very steamy, incestuous, love session. Hikari blushed hard at the thoughts before scrambling to the hall bathroom she shared with her brother, wanting to claim it first and secretly hoping that he would join her in it.

As the women folk of the house were waking up, Naruto was stumbling around his room, his tongue felt like somebody took a bite out of it, plus he had the most ridiculous boner he had ever had in his entire life. However, since he swore on his life to never masturbate after he first had sex with Ayame he was left with an incredible need to find the nearest willing girl and fuck her to insanity. It was about that time that he smelled a pair of scents that immediately sent him into a sexual frenzy and his eyes turned golden. With less than half a thought, Naruto headed toward the nearest scent, from inside the hall bath room.

Meanwhile inside that very hall bathroom, Hikari was currently in the middle of a cold shower to help her cool off after her thoughts of her brother. 'I can't think like that, it's not right. I mean, why would he? Almost every woman in the village is throwing themselves at him so it's not like he even thinks of me like that.' Hikari looked herself over now that she had thoroughly depressed herself. She had long red hair that she normally wore in a pair of pony tails and a rather cute heart shaped face with full pouty lips and heterochromatic eyes like her brother, only reversed. However she was also rather short, stand at five feet five inches, nine inches smaller than her big brother.

However it was her body below that that made her wish she looked different. She only barely passed as a high B-cup, almost but not quite a C. Though her hips were much fuller she wasn't sure what her brother's tastes were, which she found odd as they lived together. All she knew was that if her top was as plump as the bottom she would have all her bases covered. As she was busy sulking she didn't notice someone slip into the shower behind her with glowing gold eyes and a lustful grin on their face.

Lean forward to grab some of her orange scented shampoo, Hikari suddenly felt something run along her holy spot. She froze as she held back a moan, this couldn't be real could it, she thought to herself before a pair of hands grabbed her breasts and pulled her to rest against the firm chest of the only man she would ever let near her like this, her brother Naruto. However what both shocked and made her gush in anticipation was that he was holding her up with his hands on her breasts but mainly the massive meat that he had between her legs.

Naruto leaned down next to her ear and breathed slowly into it as he reached for the knob for the hot water. As soon as he gripped it he whispered in a throaty tone that made her moan in anticipation, "It's about to get very, **steamy**, in here." As soon as he finished he turned the knob on full blast to counter the full blast cold as he started sawing in between her legs as he pulled her to him and began to try his hardest to tongue her to death. All of this, combined with how much she was aching for him made Hikari come. Naruto grinned into the kiss as he maneuvered Hikari around so she had he chest pressed against his. However Naruto was more than a little shocked when Hikari grabbed his head with both hands and started to try and force her tongue down his throat as she began to try and force herself onto his length, only to not be able lift herself high enough.

Naruto would be grinning like a mad man if he wasn't busy with the most intense kiss he's been in yet as he lifted his sister to just above the head of his cock before lowering her down slowly. This last for all of a second before Hikari forced the entire thing into her, with the exception of three inches due to her body size compared to his, never once crying out in pain despite it being her first time. Naruto would have asked if she was okay, but that was kind of redundant with how she seemed to be trying to fuse herself onto his cock. Deciding to not let her do all the work, Naruto grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her with slow, powerful thrusts that reached to her cervix every time and even threatened to go inside it.

However Hikari was not happy with the fact that she didn't have all of him inside her and began to thrust herself down as hard as possible, her eyes glaring at the area they were joined and taking a slight gold tint as she channel the monster energy she got from her time in Kushina when she was a Jinchuriki. This seemed to make Naruto harder as he impacted her deepest depths with every thrust before finally going through and coming to rest against the back of her womb. As soon as Naruto was fully inside her, Hikari came hard as she let out the loudest, most pleasured scream anyone up until then had ever made. As soon as she went off, Naruto couldn't hold himself back and join her in her scream as he roared his release, literally shaking the house with how powerful it was.

As the pair stood in the now steam filled room Naruto whispered into his sister ear, **"I'm not done with you yet."** This made Hikari grin as she knew one thing, she was going to be sore when they were done and couldn't muster the energy to care as she reengaged her brother in a kiss, moaning as he began thrust once more.

***Directly above the hall bathroom, in Master bathroom***

Kushina had been hearing the tell-tale noises of sex through the floor of her bathroom and over the sound of the shower and couldn't help herself as she began to finger herself in time with the thrust, channeling chakra to her ears to make sure she kept the rhythm of the thrusts correct as she lay against the side of the tub. When she heard the scream and roar of pleasure she couldn't help herself and came as well, joining in the symphony of pleasure as the tree outside shook a little, of nobody noticed it happen because of the location of the Uzumaki home.

As Kushina came down from her high she noticed that the noise seemed to be moving out of the bathroom and toward the bedrooms, namely Hikari's. Realizing how quickly this escalated, Kushina finally noted what was wrong in the house, it was flooded with pheromones. 'Shit! I must have been in to much of a rush when I fixed the seal!' Kushina thought as she ran for her daughter's room, only stopping to put on the bare minimum of clothing, mainly a lacy red bra and thong. She stormed toward the sounds of sex coming from her daughter's room, cringing at the thought of what she might see in there before deciding to kick open the door anyway.

What she saw in that room will forever burned into her mind, her sweet little daughter was currently on top of her darling son riding the massive man meat he was blessed with all the drive in her body, which wasn't much considering how tired she was from the shower. Regardless of that mental image now burned into her brain, Kushina couldn't help but notice one simple fact. 'Dear god, he's got Minato beat by seven inches, and more than twice as thick.'

As Kushina was stuck in her thoughts, Naruto glanced at the open door with an uncaring look before smirking lustfully at the sight of his mother and the copious amounts of fluid running down her legs and making a puddle on the floor. However when Kushina finally broke out of her thoughts, she noticed that Hikari was no longer bouncing on Naruto's shaft and was instead under him as he pounded into her while they swapped spit like their mother was not at the door watching them. Just before Kushina could move to stop him from fucking Hikari through the mattress, her daughter made a single hand sign behind Naruto's head. As soon as she did, several golden chains burst from the floor and walls of the room around Kushina and proceeded to bind her in a way that was almost purely sexual, with a side helping of preventing her from doing anything to escape.

Kushina looked at her daughter in shock as she saw he lean her head to the side and glare at her with hate no girl her age should have, especially one not out of the academy yet, as Naruto suckled and kissed at her neck and collarbone. "Sorry mother, but this is just too good to stop. So you can just wait right there for your turn like a good girl, kay?"

Kushina opened her mouth to object, only for a familiar thong to be forced in by a chain before she could start talking. Kushina blanched at the taste of the wet fabric before noticing one thing, she had her own thong in her mouth! She looked down to see that she was correct before a chain wrapped around her head and forced her to look at the forbidden act in front of her, only now Hikari was sitting with her back against Naruto's chest as he continued to pound into her. The position of Hikari's legs being spread as far as they could go allowed Kushina to have the perfect view of the tube shaped bulge on her daughter's stomach, as well as the fact that she was bloated with her brother's seed.

As Kushina was enraptured with how the bulge moved with each thrust Naruto made, Hikari was leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder as she spoke in a tone that was more fit on a priest to their god then a sister to her brother, "Did I do good brother? Do I get my reward now brother? Hikari's been a good girl for brother; Hikari has been really good for brother." Naruto merely grabbed the girl by the back of her head before kissing her hard, stopping only long enough to whisper, **"Of course dear sister, you'll get your reward very soon."** The way he spoke to her set Hikari off as she screamed slightly before it was muffled by Naruto as he kissed her before coming himself.

As the pair climaxed, Kushina noticed that Hikari could hold no more of Naruto's seed as it started to flow out of her from around Naruto's cock. She suddenly noticed that the bulge inside of Hikari was making its way out, and try as she might Kushina couldn't look away or even close her eyes. _'No I can't look away, why won't I look away?'_ The mother screamed in her head as the bulge steadily made its way out of the girl's core. When the cock finally made its way out of Hikari' pussy, which quickly seemed to seal itself to prevent the escape of Naruto's cum, Kushina cold only look on in awe at the sight. It was almost god like, in fact she could almost make out a ray of light coming from nowhere and a chorus of angel singing as she stared at the massive cock of her son. She barely even noticed that Naruto carried his sister over until she had he head resting against the woman's breasts.

As soon as Kushina looked down at her daughter, who was barely holding onto consciousness, she heard her whisper one thing. "Watch mother, his gonna finish claiming me before it's your turn. Make sure you watch closely." Kushina was slightly scared of the nearly fanatical tone that her daughter had but still looked toward her son as he lined himself up with his sister's ass. She was so into it that she didn't even notice that the chain holding her head in place had dissolved back into Hikari's back. With a hard thrust Naruto was fully inside of his sister's tight ass as she moaned loudly into their mother's face.

Kushina sated at her daughter as she continued to moan into her face with each thrust, slowly but surely making the older woman hot and bothered. **"Go on, you know you want to."** As soon as Naruto said that, Kushina leaned down and claimed her daughter lips as she was being fucked by her son. _'Oh god this is so wrong, but it's so naughty and I just can't stop myself.' _As Kushina finally topped fighting against the feelings running rampant through the house, Naruto finally reached his peak and began to fill his sister's delicious as with his cum as she sprayed her own orgasm into the air before falling limp, showing the pair that she was done.

As soon as Naruto had placed Hikari on the bed, Kushina tackled him before performing a replacement technique with one of the blankets from her bed which caused the pair to land on Kushina's queen sized bed. When Naruto impact against the mattress he looked up at his mother as her hair spilled around his head like a curtain as she spoke in a husky tone, one that clearly told of how much she was looking forward to this. "Naruto, you don't want to keep mommy waiting, do you? Because mommy is done, fucking, waiting!" Kushina said, punctuating the last three words by rubbing his cock against her cunt. Naruto simply smirked at the woman before flipping them over and spearing through her folds, setting off an immediate orgasm in the sex starved woman.

However he didn't stop there as he quickly moved his head toward the breasts that once feed him and proceeded to suck on them firmly, the pleasure of the action made Kushina hold his head close as she reveled in the pleasure. _'Just thinking that my own son is better at sex then his father fills me with such joy. IN YOUR FACE YOU DEAD BASTARD!'_ Kushina thought before her world turned white as Naruto forced another orgasm from her. However that didn't last long as Naruto pulled out before crawling up her body to rest his cock between her tits and holding them together. Kushina came back to reality as something slick and hard started tapping her in the chin. When she finally figured out what it was she leaned her head up and began to suck on whatever was in her mouth at the time, an amount which constantly changed but never disappeared. When she felt the first twitch, Kushina prepared herself for the incoming flood in hopes of being able to take it all, but was nowhere near able to as the flood began leaking out of the sides of her mouth and even her nose slightly.

By the time Naruto had finished Kushina was practically drowning as she tried to swallow everything in her mouth. When she finally finished she felt herself somehow on her hands and knees while Naruto was getting ready to claim her virgin ass, an action which made her both afraid of what was going to happen and wet with anticipation for it. Due to her sex starved state of mind and the copious amounts of pheromones just flooding the air of the house, Naruto was able to force his way into his mother ass in one thrust with almost no pain. Evidence of the fact that the woman only proceed to fuck herself onto him as soon as he bottomed out, however Naruto could tell that she was not gonna be conscious much longer. With that thought filling his mind he started to thrust into her as fast and hard as he could manage while he groped her breasts, rubbed her clit, and even kissed her in an effort to make her last moments conscious as pleasurable as possible. Kushina came hard with the combined pleasures from Naruto which cause her to tighten deliciously around his length, an effect that caused him orgasm as well.

As soon as he was spent Naruto rolled out of his mother's ass and rested against the bed as his eyes returned to their usual colors. He smiled at the glorious feeling of being spent before fell into sleeps soft embrace.

***Dreamscape?***

Naruto awoke in a familiar room from last night with the familiar feeling of being buried in a woman with a snake tail for legs as she hissed in pleasure, despite being asleep. Naruto stared down at the woman who he was pretty sure just caused the sex fest with his mother and sister and decide to get a little revenge for whatever it was she did to him. Okay it wasn't so much revenge actually; so much as it was just him still being really horny. With his plan solidified in his mind, Naruto began to pound into the snake below him with as much speed and power as he could muster right from the start. This made the woman spring awake with a loud moan before ginning up at the blonde as she said to him, **"Glad you liked my present." **Normally Naruto would have wondered what she meant, currently he was more focused on bringing a fucked stupid look to her face instead of the smug look that she currently had on however.

Angling himself slightly Naruto began pounding that one spot every woman has called the G-Spot. As soon as he began doing this, the Echidna couldn't hold back anymore and let out a loud moan as Naruto smirked down at her. However, the combination of his previous activities and the simple fact that this woman could be called a goddess of sex Naruto reached his end rather quickly, but not before the snake woman reached her own.

As the pair finished their respective orgasms they simply lay there, side by side. However after gaining their minds back Naruto had enough sense to ask the one question that had been picking at his brain since last night, "Who are you?" The snake woman smiled before she flicked her tongue along his lips and answering, **"I'm the queen to your king, the next in line as Mother of all Monsters, and I am the newest Echidna! You can just call me Kura though Lover boy."** Naruto nodded before he gained an expression of shock as he replayed the words over in his head. "What did you mean when you said 'The queen to my king'?" The question only made Kura blush and fidget, an action that made her body do wonderful things for Naruto's viewing pleasure, before she answered. **"Well, how do I say this, we were kinda, sorta, marriedbythegoddesofdeath!"**

Naruto blinked at her before deadpanning, "Okay, now try speaking in real words. Kura blushed harder at the statement before she took a deep breath and said, "We are married by the power of the goddess of death, the Shinigami, by way of the dead demon consuming seal used by Hokage at the time, Minato Namikaze. That combination of events and people combined into making me the legal wife to you in both human and monster society that not even the high goddess of heaven, any human lawyer or council, or even the queen of hell can dispute." Kura said with a confident nod as she smiled, not noticing that as soon as she finished Naruto fell unconscious with one thought running through his mind, 'Damn it dad I hope you're happy with yourself! You legally married me as a baby!' However Kura soon noticed that her husband was unconscious and gained a sultry smile as she slinked the pair under the covers of the bed before she slither down his body, ready to use the power she had over his body to make it better, for sex and ninja life. Mostly sex, she is an Echidna after all.

*The next day, 2:00 in the morning*

Naruto woke up in the bed of his mother, who was still catatonic from the events of yesterday with a dopey smile painted on her face. Naruto groaned as he realized that wasn't just a sexy dream but still got up, not really feeling as sick about it as he thought while he headed down to check on his sister. When he reached her room and opened the door, he was instantly brought to full mast at the sight within. Inside was his sister Hikari, leaking his come from both her holes as she moaned out his name, obviously having more dreams about him with the comments she was making. "Yes brother, punish your naughty maid with your glorious cock!" Naruto closed the door in a hurry and rushed toward the bathroom, feeling like he really could use a cold shower; however a familiar voice rang in his ears as he reached the door. **"Aw, I wanted to watch you fuck her."**

Naruto sighed at the comment as he turned on the shower, once again cursing his father for his stupidity before he tried to respond to Kura's statement. _'Right, of course you did. Why in the fifteen layers of fuck would you want to watch your husband fuck another girl?'_ He waited for an answer, surely thinking that she would respond with some negative comment about the action. **"Well because it would be really sexy for one thing, and on another note as the first ever male with monster powers of my magnitude you could probably handle every woman on earth if you took enough short breaks."** The casual way she said it, combined with the mental images she sent into his brain forced Naruto to turn the knob of the cold water up as high as it would go and then some to try and make the water as cold as possible to kill the hard on that had formed. It did not work.

When he finally stepped out of the shower and headed to his room to grab some clothes. After he was dressed in his usual outfit Naruto headed for the door to go out into the village, stopping to put a sticky note on the fridge to tell the women of the house that he was gone. However as soon as he was out the door he heard something that did not belong this deep in the forest of death, the sound of a woman's labored breathing and mortal combat. Now Naruto knew that one of two things were happening right now, the first was that someone need help after training in the forest for two long, or two he was about to meet his first monster girl on the outside that was in trouble. _'Nah, it's probably the first one.'_ With his thought finished, Naruto rushed toward the noise, hoping to save whoever was in trouble before something bad happened. **{You poor, but incredibly lucky bastard.}**

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the cause of the breathing, and subsequently get ready for a fight. Ahead of him was a woman with long brown hair that reached down to her knees and had a small ornament in it that looked like a set of five leaves in a star shape. She wore a dress made of natural material like leaves, vines, and even a few large flower petals. She carried a large knife on her hip that seemed to be made of an unknown rock that was as sharp as any metal weapon Naruto knew of, and she also had a bow in her hands that had a large white rose on the front that the woman was using as a sight as she used it to fight off a pair of angry giant beavers. Why there were beavers in this forest, Naruto had no idea but he didn't rightly care after one of the beavers bitch slapped the woman with its tail, sending her flying into a tree. Naruto acted as soon as the girl's back hit the tree and sending out a pulse of killer intent, along with trace amounts of Monster energy, before he charged toward the beavers with his knife leading the charge.

**{DONE! Okay you people, it's time to wrap this up, the first new monster girl was introduced as requested by ChilledKitsune, give the nice person a round of applause, or not you know, I really tell with you people. Finally, POLL ON PROFILE! Enjoy Life Readers, and wash your hands when you're done please.}**


	4. A Horny Nymph and Sweet Sexy Revenge

**{I bet none of you will have seen the human girl for this chapter coming, teehee. Anyway there is a slight, almost unnoticeable change to the story, having to do with this chapter's monster girl, it was going to be an Elf but after a little research I found that a Nymph is one of the types of Elf so I decided fuck it, teehee, and changed that insignificant detail. So ChilledKitsune gets his/her elf and you other reviewers, who I can't think of right now because I can't remember names that well, get your Nymph, everyone wins more lemons! YAY LEMONS! Also the poll is closing now because the three in the lead are just so far ahead that it is not funny, also Hinata is not one of them, but a different two Hyuga are, and one of them wasn't on the poll. You can guess her if you've heard the song Stacy's Mom.}**

Talking, "Monster girls!"

Thinking, _'Monster Girls.'_

Jutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking **"Monster Girls?"**

Monster Powered Thinking_**'Monster Girls.'**_

Note's from the author,** {REVIEW THE STORY, FEED MY POWER! … I mean, Monster Girls. Yeah, that's what I mean.} **

***Flashback or other switch in setting***

**{Notice 1: I apologize for the false statement of a pol being put up last chapter, since this was the first time I used the system for that I didn't know how it worked.}**

**{Notice 2: Can you find the old cartoon reference in the chapter}**

**{Author Comment of the Chapter, Number Two: I wish I wish I was a fish, that is all.}**

The two beavers saw Naruto just as he was on the brown one, burying his dagger deep into the creature's chest before ripping it out only to stab it into a different spot and repeating with another until he was swatted off by the other, blonde furred beaver as it proceeded to hold onto its brother while he died. After the brown furred beaver finally fell into death's arms, the brother lowered him softly too the ground before standing as his fur shadowed his eyes. Without looking, the beaver ripped out a large chunk of wood from a nearby tree before gnawing it into a claymore as he turned toward Naruto, his eyes now revealed to be bloodshot and burning in anger. Naruto gripped his dagger tighter as he prepared for the angry beaver's attack.

He didn't half to wait long before the beaver was on him like white on rice, only trying to kill him as opposed to white just being the color on the rice. The beaver swung the sword over his head with such speed and power that the wind whistled from it. Naruto dodged out of the way before slashing the beaver across the knee, severing the hamstring and making the critter kneel before he was forced to dodge another swing of the sword. After Naruto retreated the beaver forced its body to stand as he went back on the attack, hoping to avenge his brother's murder even if it cost him his life. However while all this was going on, the woman against the tree was woken up by the raw lust and killer intent flooding the air. Upon seeing the center of the feeling the woman had trouble reigning in her desires as the blonde that was covered in blood while he fought a giant beaver. Needless to say she was getting hot and bothered by the show.

As the blonde continued to fight the beaver, the woman kept trying to force herself toward the man as he cut the beaver across the chest before dodging another swing of the wooden claymore. This dodge was followed by the sexiest, or so the woman thought, finisher a man does with a weapon that size. Naruto shot toward the beaver, landing on the sword's blade before kicking off toward its throat and releasing a blade of chakra twice the thickness of the creature's throat before effortlessly slicing the beaver across its throat. Naruto landed with the same amount of ease before looking over his shoulder at the beaver as it looked back before saying with a frighteningly calm voice, and one that nearly made the poor woman cum, **"You don't even know you're dead."** As soon as he finished his sentence, blood exploded from the creature's throat before it fell to the ground lifeless. When Naruto turned his golden eyed gaze on the woman, she finally lost it and whimpered in orgasm before falling unconscious. The last thing she knew was the, now blue eyed, blonde asking if she was okay.

Naruto only heard the girl whimper when she fell unconscious, and that made Naruto rush to her in a panic as he ran to check on her. However as soon as Naruto had the woman in his arms and was asking if she was okay, Kura giggled from his mind before saying to her container/husband. **"Oh man you must be lucky the luckiest man on earth, heaven, or hell, having run into a Forest Nymph as your first monster counter. I'm almost jealous that the girl gets to hold you in the real world." **Naruto was quick to respond with a short. 'Well I guess that's a good thing then, right?' Kura was silent before the sound of pages flipping was heard in his head before she shouted **"Aha, here it is 'The Forest Nymph' member of the Succubus sub category of monster society. Forest Nymphs are part of the rare few Elves that give into their lusts without turning into dark elves, cruel and evil versions of Elves. A few have even infiltrated human society to create the term 'Nymphomaniac' or a person who is basically addicted to sex." **The ending of her reading was accompanied by the sound of a book closing. Naruto just nodded before walking back to the house, training being forgotten in the wake of his desire to help this woman in his arms. As soon as he left, a shadowed form came out of the woods and grabbed the beaver bodies before dragging them into the woods.

As Naruto arrived back at the tree house, he saw Kushina was in the kitchen making breakfast with a heavy limp while Hikari was lying across the couch of the living room after being placed there by their mother. "Hey mom I'm gonna bring this woman to my room to rest, save me some breakfast please." Kushina responded with barely there moan of confirmation, her body still feeling the pleasure that her son gave her that was at a level Minato could never have hoped to reach.

Somewhere in an unknown area of the death goddess's stomach, Minato suddenly felt like less than a man.

As Naruto reached the door of his room, the Nymph in his arms cracked open an eye and smirked at how quickly this guy worked. I mean she hadn't even introduced herself yet and he was already going to fuck her, even if this was the first man she had ever seen that wasn't her father, and that was before the man died on her thirteenth birthday. Still she was certain that most men are not this forward when they meet a girl, but she couldn't bring herself to care as her monster blood demanded that she let this man dominate her in any way he would like. The pair had no idea that Kura was subtly leaking pheromones into the air as soon as Naruto had gotten inside the house. The two women down stairs could only moan in disappointment when the door of Naruto's room closed, leaving them in states of high arousal and in need of some time with their king.

As soon as the door to Naruto's room had closed, the Nymph slammed her lips into Naruto's own, which forced the blonde to lean against the door behind him as the Nymph removed her clothes effortlessly, revealing her hourglass figure of mid D-cup breasts and mile long legs below a perfect pear shaped ass. Managing to separate his mouth from the horny Elven woman for longer than a second Naruto asked, "What's your name?" The Nymph just smiled wryly before leaning in to whisper into his ear, "My name's Aura, now why don't we pick this up on that bed over there?" As she finished she kicked her panties to the bed where they landed directly on Naruto's pillow. Smirking into the woman's hair Naruto jumped to the bed, spinning in the air so that he landed on his back while Aura end up against his chest from the sudden movement.

As soon as he was solidly on the bed Naruto quickly removed his clothes while giving Aura a show of revealing his body. When Naruto's member was fully revealed, the Elven woman wasted no time in maneuvering her way down to it and engulfing it in her breasts while giving whatever was left special attention with her mouth. Naruto moaned at the ministrations as he massaged the woman's hair while she sucked him off. After she had acquired his taste, which she really found additive mind you, her monster side surfaced a bit as she started trying harder to make him cum so that she could have her meal, literally since Succubus type monster girls feed on male semen. With the pace and enthusiasm she was using to work him over it didn't take long before Naruto came in her mouth, the thick spunk flooding Aura's mouth and leaking out faster than she could swallow. However, due to Kura being sealed in his gut his cum caused a small mark to appear on above her pussy that went completely unnoticed as Naruto moved the girl up to his face before kissing her as he impaled her on his length. The only reason Aura didn't feel any pain during the penetration was because of Naruto's unconscious use of his monster energy.

As soon as Aura reached Naruto's hips something in her just snapped before she grabbed Naruto's hair and kissed him as hard as she could while she fucked him, and Naruto responded in kind only with more control than Aura's current lust maddened state. Speaking of Aura's current state of mind, she was constantly trying to force more of Naruto into her depths while simultaneously trying to get her tongue past his tonsils while her monster side was trying to find a way to make the man under her as crazy for her as possible. The only reason that wasn't happening was because Kura was keeping the energy from taking hold with her presence. Still, Naruto was not gonna let the Nymph run the sex, not even a little bit. With less time than it took to blink, Naruto flipped their positions so that he was on top before proceeding to fuck the girl into the mattress and causing an orgasm after the third thrust into her body.

As Aura was going through her orgasm Naruto never stopped thrusting, extending the pleasure the Nymph was feeling while never letting it go down. The constant feeling if her cunt massaging his member and the sight of her breasts bouncing all happening to the music of her moaning into his mouth finally added up before he came in her, his thick cream filling the Nymph so utterly that her monster side was quick to dismiss all other men as prospective mates. This was only reinforced by the fact that he was still hard. With a Naughty grin Aura had her lower lips tighten on the meat within them, drawing a pleased growl from Naruto before he resumed his thrusts into the Nymph who simply wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him as he proceeded to rock her world

Regardless of how much she didn't want to, Aura finally gave out after the unknown number of orgasms she had, while it was only the sixth one for Naruto. Naruto stopped his thrusts when he felt the woman go slack before looking down at her from his position over her. She was completely red faced with her eyes half lidded and her tongue hanging from her mouth. A little lower and Naruto forced himself not to thrust into her again as her breasts jiggle with her quick breaths that were slowing down from her current unconscious state. Lower than that was a sight that nearly broke Naruto's will to keep still, her stomach was bloated from the amount of cum force into it and made her look like she was showing signs of pregnancy, that last thought finally shattered his resolve as he flipped the Nymph onto her front and buried himself in her and came one last time. Naruto slowly pulled out of the somehow still tight pussy tried its hardest to keep him from leaving.

When he finally freed himself from Aura's possessive snatch he glanced to the clock before his eyes widened in shock, he just eaten through twenty four hours of total time fucking the trio of women in his home and had an hour until his graduation test. With speed that might have surpassed the Hiraishin jutsu, Naruto was showered, dressed and out the door, stopping only long enough to pick up his recently walking sister in a bridal carry.

***Evening of that day, {I shouldn't have to go over who passed since everyone already knows}***

Naruto was walking down one of the lesser traveled streets with a rather pleased look on his face after he helped Hikari in her 'make up test' where he had brutally murdered Mizuki after he altered her test to make her fail. He thought he planned it perfectly, except for the fact that Hikari told him about the test from Mizuki and so he followed her at a distance. When the rouge teacher threw the net trap that well trapped her against the random tree she was at with the scroll. This was a followed by the silver haired man talking about how he was going to, 'Show the demon's whore a real man,' he fucking lost it. Everything went red as Kura demanded that he protect her 'sister wife', and he had beat her to it when he ripped the man's leg off his body. After that all he remembered was just a rush of blood dismemberment and rough sex against the blood stained ground.

"Poor Tsubaki, her lover going rouge must have really hurt her." "I know, poor thing didn't deserve that." Naruto turned toward the gossiping women before following her gaze to the sight of a woman who had to be Tsubaki. Tsubaki has dark eyes and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs framing either side of her face and was wearing a short sleeve blouse over which she wore a flak jacket and shorts. She also wore bandages around her legs. As she walked by him Kura knew how to get revenge on the silver haired bastard as she sent a pulse of pheromones at the woman. When she stopped and glanced at him with a slight blush and smile before walking away, and Naruto barely noticed her hastily write a note before dropping it. Glancing around to find that he was now the only one left on the street, since the gossips were well on the way down the street, Naruto went and picked up the note and read it. His eyes widened as he beheld the address written on it before glancing at the woman who turned to wink at him before turning the corner onto another street. Deciding, with not so subtle pushing from Kura, that he should indulge the woman he followed the hastily written directions to the address.

As soon as he arrived and knocked on the door, it opened and he was pulled through before he even knew what happened. As soon as he got his bearings back he noticed two things, one, it was really dark, and two, someone was pressed up against him and covering his eyes. 'That explains why it's dark.' Naruto thought before the voice of Tsubaki came from in front of him. "Tell me, have you ever done role-play?" Wanting to see where this was going, Naruto replied, "No, why?" His response from the woman was both expected and not at the same time. "Well Mizuki had a certain scenario that we would act out all the time, the failing student and the lusty teacher, but unfortunately for me he was a quick shot. Now seeing as I have something poking me in the stomach that is clearly not a kunai was wondering if you would like to play, Sensei?" The way she all but purred that last word had Naruto agreeing almost instantly.

As soon as he had agreed to 'play' with her, Tsubaki moved her hands to reveal that the place they were in was almost exactly like an academy classroom, only downsized to the size of an apartment. There were six tables lined up in a pair of rows with a fancy desk at the front, most likely for the 'Sensei' of the situation. However when he turned to Tsubaki, he couldn't help but wish that what she was wearing was the academy uniform for girls in the ninja academy. The woman was wearing a plaid skirt that was so short a napkin would cover more while her chest was barely held by a shirt that would belong on a kid of Sakura Haruno's size rather than a woman like Tsubaki. However he wasn't complaining as he had the privilege of watching her high C borderline D cup breast bounce with each breath. The woman glanced down at Naruto's length while he was checking her out and damn near lost it at the sight, he was longer than her ex, and now dead, lover and he wasn't even out of his pants yet, that thought made her eager for her play time with him more than Mizuki ever made her, and the liberal amounts of pheromones from Kura was only helping that decision.

Without wasting anymore time Tsubaki slipped into character, and she was really good Naruto had to admit. "Sensei please I can't fail this test! If I fail then my family will disown me for not becoming a ninja, isn't there anyway I can get some extra credit?" Naruto blinked a few times before he got into his own character. "I'm sorry Tsubaki but I can't do that, it wouldn't be right." Tsubaki was more than likely surprised at how quickly he was able to get into his part despite never having done role play before, and this was only shown due to her slight pause and shocked expression before she slipped back into character. "Please Sensei, isn't there anything I can do." Tsubaki pushed her arms closer together as she finished, drawing Naruto's eyes exactly as her speech implied. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out." Naruto said as he casually began to grope the woman through her thin shirt, loving the fact that he could feel that she had nothing on under it. "Oh, Sensei … please keep going."

Clearly the roleplaying aspect of the encounter might as well have stopped as the woman held his hand to her breast, the only thing staying was title Naruto was assigned. "As you wish." With his piece said Naruto opened the woman's shirt, going tortuously slow in an effort to make the woman act first. This was because he loves turning the situation on them once he starts, apparently that's a thing some monsters love to do that he developed when he started meeting up with Ayame. The sound of ripping fabric followed by a pair of lips attacking his own jarred him from his task as the now topless woman clung to him while she tried to force her tongue down his throat while also fumbling with his buttons. Naruto smirked before flaring his monster energy in such a way that it dissolved his clothes, enjoy the woman's shock before he swept her off her feet and lay her over the teacher's desk as he lined himself up.

Tsubaki sent him a lust filled stare as she felt the tool rub against her needy sex, the only thought in her mind besides the need to submit to Naruto as her king being the comparison between her old lover and her new king. Naruto won the contest hands down. Anything else she might have tried to think was ripped from her mind as Naruto pushed into her core up to the three inch mark then he had to work his way in due to Mizuki's size being so much smaller. Yeah, Naruto was clearly the better lover as he made Tsubaki orgasm just from the insertion and the grinding. The raw power that it had was enough to knock the woman out cold; right up until the point Naruto started thrusting. When that happened all notions of role play were knocked out of Tsubaki's mind as she screamed in pleasure.

Naruto smirked when he noticed Tsubaki fall unconscious and noticed the chair in front of the desk. With a plan now formed in his mind Naruto lifted the woman into the air and sat in the chair and began fucking himself up into the woman, which had the added effect of bringing her back from her nap. However due to how pathetic her other lover was in bed Tsubaki would not last much longer, in fact it would be a miracle if she lasted until Naruto's approaching orgasm at the rate her moans were going down. Naruto, or Kura more likely, wouldn't let the woman go without feeling at least one load fill her to the brim, and after a short insertion of Monster energy into her system Tsubaki screamed into the air as she came once more and was wide awake. This still faded quickly however but had the desired result of drawing Naruto to his finish just before she passed out completely, coming unconsciously at the feeling of her king filling her.

Naruto slowed his thrusts as the woman snored softly, moaning unconsciously as he tried to remove himself from her with a great force of will. When he finally managed to remove himself from the woman's possessive sex he noticed the attached door at the far end of the room, and due to Kura sensor abilities telling him about the large amount of Tsubaki's chakra lying about the place, managed to deduce that it lead to her apartment, or at the very least her bedroom. So being the gentleman he is, Naruto gently picked the woman up into a bridal carry and took her through the door, noting to himself that it was indeed her apartment, and tucked her into her bed. On his way out however, he took the time to burn Mizuki's face from every picture in the place that featured him as a last act at revenge. 'That ought to teach the bastard to go after what's mine.' Naruto growled to himself as he headed home, choosing to ignore the moaning Echidna in his head as his tone caused her to orgasm. He did have trouble concealing his hard on for a little bit afterward though.

**{Done, sorry for the wait but I had a bit of inspiration with a few other stories. However you guys now know that the mystery woman is Tsubaki, Mizuki's lover. Also the winners of the poll by fifty votes for number three are …**

**1, Hanabi Hyuga, I have so many naughty ideas about this one so she's after Mei, who is in the next chapter.**

**2, Tsume Inuzuka, I have a few ideas that will more than likely work out wonderfully with this one, and since her daughter Hana was number four this will be the first time where Naruto gets double teamed.**

**3, Kurenai Yuhi, Dear god this one will be cake to write, hence why it is after Hanabi and before Tsume, and Anko is in because she is number five. She will not be at the same time however.**

**Now that this is done you may enjoy at your leisure, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	5. Sexy Overload! The longest chapter ever!

**{To the person who commented about the way I was writing, I tried to change it and all it did was slow my writing down, add more space, and stop my inspiration a few times. I apologize for the blatant ignoring of the correct grammar of a paragraph but I'm sure everyone else would rather me actually put out chapters sooner than once per month, which would have made the next chapter come out next month instead of now.**

**On another note, two certain red heads will return in this chapter in a lemon, along with a new monster girl appearing. With that my rant is over so let's get started with this chapter than, okay? The chapter would have been out sooner, but my laptop blue screened, so that happened.}**

**Warnings for this chapter include Incest returning, drug use kinda, childish talk from an adult and kinky forest sex. Enjoy.**

Talking, "Monster girls!"

Thinking, _'Monster Girls.'_

Jutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking **"Monster Girls?"**

Monster Powered Thinking **'Monster Girls.'**

**Note's from the author, {DAMN YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YOU'RE UCHIHA WORSHIP … I mean, Monster Girls. Yeah, that's what I mean.} **

***Flashback or other switch in setting***

Naruto was late to get home after his meeting with Tsubaki, with the time being well past two thirty in the morning when he actually made it back to his room so that he would be wide awake for his team meeting. All he wished for was someone he could work well with, or somebody sexy would work just as well. He would be in for a shock tomorrow, but he would not be able to find it in him to complain.

***The next day, Konoha Ninja Academy***

Iruka limped his way into the building after having a stage night. You see the man was unlucky enough to walk into the clear and see the two Uzumaki going at it like rabbits before being bludgeoned by a pair of rocks the size of his head. The combination of images, sounds, and blunt force trauma combined into a case of memory loss that engulfed all of last night. It was especially weird when he heard his neighbor Tsubaki calling out through his wall for her King. But that woman was always kinda freaky in the morning so he shrugged it off and made his way to the classroom.

As soon as Iruka entered the room Hikari grew nervous at the sight of his bandages, only to calm down at the feeling of her brother's hand on her thigh. However the calm gave way to arousal as Naruto slowly moved his hand toward her lower lips as Iruka began to announce the teams.

***A few hours later***

Naruto was pissed, he and his sister had been placed into their own team and have been waiting in the room for FIVE HOURS, and even the ever late Kakashi had picked his team up before them. As it stood now Naruto was more than a little pissed, add that with the fact that Hikari was giggling blankly from her previous orgasm every so often and you have a very dangerous, and horny, Monster King. The straw that broke the ninja camel's back was Kura talking about a nice way for the two to pass the time, sex, lots and lots of sex.

Naruto let out a growl when he heard his sister giggle for the last time his hair strand patience could take before he slammed his lips into her own as he tackled her across the bench that served as the seat for their desk. Hikari could only moan as her brother man-handled her breast as he kissed her. However the lack of skin contact was starting to piss Naruto off even more, the fact that Kura was fingering herself as she watched him made Naruto rip the offending shirt and bra off before tossing them away. The pair was so into it that they didn't notice the fact that their sensei had just walked through the door and was hit by the torn garments.

Naruto attacked the breasts with his mouth as soon as the shirt was out of his hands, sucking firmly and gnawing on the nipples as Hikari held his head to her chest as she moaned into the air. In fact she moaned loud enough that she forced the sibling's sensei to put up a silencing seal as she stripped herself quietly. Still not noticing that there was an audience to his actions Naruto pulled his sister's pants down as he began to lick up her liquid need, all the while Hikari moaned and writhed in the pleasure she was receiving.

It didn't take long for Hikari to come with a loud moan, causing Naruto grin slightly as some of his rage at their sensei being late, but nowhere near enough. Naruto licked his way up his sister, briefly stopping briefly to lick her nipples, before hovering above her as she came back from heaven. As she began to come back Naruto finally started to strip off his own clothes and toss them away, not noticing or caring that they hit the female voyeur, who only stopped fingering herself to catch his underwear and hold it to her nose before she resumed at a faster pace while sniffing the damp cloth.

Upon being fully recovered from her orgasm, Hikari licked her lips as she looked her brother's form up and down. No matter how many times she saw him she always loved the sight. Naruto smirked down at his sister, enjoying the blatant ogling of his form before silencing her with a swift thrust into her core. Naruto pulled back before thrusting again, this one caused her to wrap her legs around his hips as she screamed in orgasm again, due to her still sensitive core being stretched oh so pleasurably once more. Thrusting even harder now that Hikari had her legs around him, Naruto leaned down to engage her in a kiss as they went at it on in the class room, the location only making the situation much more kinky than it already would be.

In fact the thought of them being caught was driving Hikari up the wall, she was tighter than usual, she tried harder to keep him to her as he thrust so that they wouldn't get caught, and she loved it! The fact that at any moment they would get caught, a brother and sister spotted in the middle of a moment of raw passion turned her on something fierce, but if a man saw her naked he had to go, she only let her brother see her nude no ifs, ands or buts. A woman might be invited though; there was just something sexy about watching her brother fuck someone else into a coma that turned her on. Any other thoughts Hikari may have had were ripped away from her as she came, with Naruto's own orgasm following right after combining together to send her into lala-land.

Naruto sighed as he felt his anger fade while Kura said, **"I told you so,"** from within his head. That lasted until heard the moan of someone off to the side, and was thankfully a woman so Naruto didn't have to murder anyone … yet. However as soon as he noticed that the woman was his mother, and sensei, his rage returned with a vengeance. However instead of reacting with a long string of curses as he would have before, Naruto simply smirked before walking toward the woman with purpose as he stood before her.

When Kushina finally recovered enough to look up at him and tried to speak she found her mouth suddenly full of one hundred percent incest flavored cock meat, which she began to suck like a pro as Naruto began to work it into her throat. He simply continued to fuck his mother's skilled mouth as she enthusiastically sucked and licked in time with his thrusts, both of them oblivious to the awakening of Hikari and the subtle pulses of monster energy from the seal. Despite his hard thrusts and Kushina's almost needy sucking, Naruto was still much too angry at how late she was to give the woman what she was trying her hardest to get.

Inside Naruto's head Kura, upon noticing the way that her husband and current holder was feeling, began to subtly insert thoughts into his head about how to 'work off his anger' while giving a form of punishment to her previous container. Now she just had to finish altering the seal, right after she got done watching Naruto fuck his mother, it was too kinky not to.

Naruto suddenly had a great idea as he came in his mother's throat, since she needed to be punished for her tardiness, why not spank her for it? With a smirk Naruto pushed his mother off of his member, ignoring the way she whined like a kicked puppy as he did before sitting on a nearby bench and dragging her over his knees and rubbing her rear with his hand. "You need to be punished mother, and I know exactly the way to make sure you learn your lesson. A nice spanking!" Kushina moaned and rotated her hips at the announcement, causing Naruto to harden even more as her body shifted on his length. Unable to hold himself much longer, Naruto leaned himself towards her ear to whisper into. "Remember, you need to thank me for them." Immediately after he finished Naruto delivered a swift spank to her juicy rear causing Kushina to moan into the air, "Thank you, May I have another?"

Naruto was surprised by the statement, but only briefly before he started the spanking in earnest with Kushina thanking him after each one. After about the fiftieth or so spank the red head's ass was a well beaten red and she had thoroughly drenched his leg with her arousal, the combination of which caused Naruto to position Kushina over the nearest desk and thrust into her as hard as possible. The first thrust was all it took for Kushina to lose it and cum while Naruto just kept going at it harder and faster, determined to thoroughly ruin her for anyone else, that is if he hadn't already.

Still, due to the overwhelming smell of sex along with the pace he was keeping in his plowing Naruto couldn't last anymore. With a roar he came and began to flood his mother's deepest depths, which caused the largest orgasm Kushina had ever had, except for the first time she was with Naruto that is. As soon as Naruto finished his orgasm he noticed that his mother was out like a light, and that his sister was trying to sneak up on him. He only smirked before he pulled himself from his mother and slammed her across the opposite desk and filling her again before the door shook causing Naruto to stop before the door opened and Iruka walked in, only for a large board to slam into his face hard enough to knock the man unconscious. Naruto sighed to himself as he searched for his clothes; the mood dampened enough by Iruka to make Naruto want to stop long enough to find somewhere else.

***The next day***

Naruto lead the way to the Hokage's office with a confident, boasting stride as his teammate and sensei, his sister and mother respectively, followed after trying to hide their limps but do nothing to hide their smiles, confusing damn near everyone about how the 'demon family' managed to get laid. A pink haired girl started to screech about something before she was slapped upside the head by a black haired, pale boy and pulled along towards a training ground.

However as soon as the group arrived they noticed the concerned look on the man's face along with the scroll in his hands. Naruto spoke up as he closed the door behind him, his curiosity peaking up at the contents of the scroll. "Hey old man what cha got there?" The aged Kage looked up at the group, shivering in slight fear at the sight of Kushina Uzumaki, before looking toward the blonde with a serious gaze. "Well Naruto we have a serious problem near the border of Water Country, people say that there is some kind of plant monster somewhere near that location. I don't know who to send because one of our stronger ninja might be seen as a sign of aiding in the civil war their having so I need to send a genin or chunin instead, but I don't know who to send." As soon as the man finished Naruto shouted at the man, "We can go! If you send us then we can take care of it and be back without causing any problems. It's a win/win situation in my mind." The man was about to refuse until he caught sight of Kushina pulling a spork out of her ninja pouch, which made him all but scream, "Okay you get the mission!" Kushina nodded as Naruto celebrated with his sister by hugging her and spinning her around. The old man could only sigh with nostalgia at the sight, reminded of when his own children were that innocent. He would never know how completely wrong that statement was.

It only took two hours for the Uzumaki family to get home and grab their things, mainly because of the time they stopped for a few rounds before they headed to the gates. Naruto was also the only one to wonder where his little nymph went before they left. Other than those two things the group was quick to get under way to their mission objective.

***Three borings days later***

Naruto was at his wits end with this mission, mainly because they had gone along the border twice and found nothing then anything else. Plus he couldn't have sex because Kushina and Hikari were too worried about bandits happening on them in the act, which led to the current situation. Naruto had wandered away from camp after his watch started, leaving a few shadow clones as watchmen just in case, while he went to find a nice cold stream to dunk himself in.

Naruto walked in a random direction, hoping that he would find a stream or something to help bring his lower head under control. However those plans were cut short by the feeling of something wrapping around his foot tightly, giving him only enough time to glance at it before he was dragged through the undergrowth at a rapid pace. When his ride finally stopped, Naruto found himself in a field surrounded by flowers, which had dead people in them.

"**Oh I hope I caught a nice one this time."** A soft female voice said as Naruto came to a stop. On guard immediately, Naruto snapped his head towards the voice as he sat up, only to find himself bound to a flower that was starting to bloom under him. Gulping as he saw what happened to everyone else in a flower, he looked up to get a view of who had spoken as he tried not to provoke the Venus death trap. The woman who spoke was very eye catching now that he finally had an eyeful of her, she had light green skin with long pointed ears and had leafy vines wrapping around her body and connecting to a pair of leaf gloves with a red flower on the back. The woman's hair was just a shade darker than her skin and had a red flower on the back while it was grown out to cover her nipples from view, as she only really had the vines and gloves for 'clothing', and her lower half was hidden in a pool of think golden liquid that reminded Naruto of nectar, in more ways than one. However the most alluring thing about the woman was the fact that she seemed to be fused with the flower, making Naruto's fetish fulfilled as his lower head woke up from its position.

"**You seem a lot more eager than the other men I caught; all they kept screaming about was how I was a bloodline whore and deserved only death. Humph, I told them that my flower is untouched but they just kept going with the threats, so I had to shut them up."** Naruto grimaced at the fact that the woman was not afraid to kill someone, but he was even more aroused at the fact that she could control flowers without a thought, this made clear by the fact that the vines holding him were roaming his body as she looked him over. This also made it clear that the plant woman liked what she was seeing as she blushed and purred while the vines moved toward his pants. **"Well, since you don't seem to mind …"** The woman began as the vines began to remove Naruto's clothes, **"I think I'll get things started."** If Naruto could have he would have thrown himself at the plant, days of wandering with a pair of sexy women that were usually willing but were now not made Naruto very … eager to go at it with the girl. It didn't hurt that she was a ten on the sexy scale and was as eager for this as he was.

After a very long and sensual stripping by the vines, which stopped briefly to stroke him whenever they could, before finally releasing him after he was free of his clothes. The very second the vines were no longer wrapped around him, Naruto tackled the woman and began to try and shove his tongue down her throat, making her hands shot to his head and entangle in his hair, abandoning their position in the nectar and smearing whatever stuck to her hands into his hair as she was quickly overtaken by the blonde's skilled and eager tongue. Naruto smirked when he felt the woman give up and allow him to do as he pleased with her body, going as far as to pull them back onto the flower and spread her legs as far as her flower body would allow. When the two separated the plant woman gave a grin as she a few vines came to spread her folds, giving Naruto a show as another vine lightly probed her entrance while the golden nectar that filled the bottom of the flower leaked out in a steady flow. **"Go on; give my flower something much better than this thin little vine to fill it."**

Naruto, not one to keep a lady waiting, lined his length up with the woman's waiting flower and thrust himself in, trusting the information Kura gave him of monsters to be without hymens to be true. As soon as he fully hilted himself in the woman, he had to force himself not to cum as the golden liquid that leaked out suddenly began to sink into his skin. Naruto was lucky that he was immune to aphrodisiacs or he would have likely become a slave to the plant woman, fortunately all she managed to do was loosen his mental restraints on how hard he would go at her. She would regret that action, and love it at the same time.

Naruto's eyes turned slightly glossy as he growled into the woman's ear before he gripped her hips rather roughly, his hands obtaining their own coating of nectar as he did, and began to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could, causing her to cum immediately with a scream that only made Naruto go harder as he began to bite at her neck lightly. As the woman received the greatest sex anyone could ever have she had only one regret, which was that she had no legs to wrap around her new lover's waist to keep him inside her until she was unconscious, or dead. That would be a preferred way to go though, in fact that was how many monster women wanted to die, and the way Naruto was going at her made this woman think that he was going to do it. With the last of her consciousness the woman was able to get the name of the man inside her.

"**Wha~t is you~r na~me?"** The woman said having to stop frequently as she reached orgasm from the rough thrusts. Naruto halted, restraining himself long enough to answer despite the growing urge to continue said, "Naruto Uzumaki, yours?" The woman could care less, never having a name since her growth and just shouting the first thing on her mind. **"Rose, my name is Rose!"** Naruto nodded before he resumed his thrusts, quickly coming to a release now that he had a name to work with. Naruto hated finishing in someone when didn't know their name. After less than half a minute Naruto came, roaring the woman's name to the sky.

***A short while away***

This drew the attention of a wandering woman with auburn hair as she headed to Konoha, eager to gain supplies for the rebuilding of her village. Deciding that she wanted to see the source of the shout, the woman snuck away from her tent and past her guard, who apparently didn't care about the noise as he kept watch, and completely missed the disappearance of his kage into the bushes. If anyone had actually looked at his face that they would have seen that the man was unconscious with a bloody nose.

***Back with Naruto***

Naruto pulled himself from Rose with a sigh, the act of filling the girl clearing his head and allowing him to extract himself from the plant woman. _'Hey Kura, what kind of monster is Rose?'_ His response was a sleepy groan before Kura responded with the usual sound of a book opening. **"Well let's see, uh … an Alraune, a plant type monster. They live in forests and are usually very lustful and strong willed. They live on the nutrients in the earth but benefit more from men's semen. They normally keep the man they like tied up in the flower around them for life, but you forwardness must have taken her off guard. My recommendation, take her home in a scroll and keep her in a flower pot. Alraune Nectar is a very nice aphrodisiac after all."**

Naruto nodded as he pulled a scroll from his pants pockets and carefully sealed Rose into it, her plant like body aiding in the process of keeping her in suspended animation. Once he was done, Naruto smiled as he collected his clothes, not bothering to put them on as he headed for his camp, it's not like someone will find him on the way there right? Kura decided that he didn't need to know about the woman heading his way, nor the fact that he was still suffering from the weakened inhibitions of the nectar that was stuck to his legs and hands.

Just as Kura predicted, Naruto ended up walking right into the woman and sent them both spiraling to the ground with the woman's hips ending up pressed into his groin, causing her to groan as his length rubbed against her clothed snatch. Naruto meanwhile had his hands on the woman's breasts from his sudden fall, resulting in the woman's kimono getting sticky from the nectar that coated his hands. After a few seconds the woman blushed as she realized the situation she was in before she jumped away from the handsome blonde. She was on guard as he got up; her eyes drawn to the third leg the boy had that made the stars of the Icha Icha series seem small in comparison. She swallowed as her throat felt dry all of a sudden before she felt a tingling in her breast that caused her to look down at the stain on her kimono. She dipped two fingers in the liquid and rubbed them together, finding that it had the consistency of honey, but carried a stronger smell to it. Deciding to test a small amount as the boy looked her over, she allowed her tongue to dart out and gather some only for her face to erupt into a thick blush before her mind began to remove all thought from her head except one thing, sex.

Naruto pushed himself up as he watched the woman; he began to look over her form. He started with her long legs before he worked his way up to her rather shapely hips, slim but toned stomach, large breasts and ending with her heart shaped face that was hidden by her red-ish hair. All in all, Naruto really wanted to see this woman being speared on his cock. He had no way of knowing that the nectar the woman tasted made her thoughts matched his own perfectly.

With the kind of speed only a Kage could have, the woman stripped herself to nothing before she slammed Naruto into a tree as she ground herself against Naruto's length. "Mei want you, do you want Mei?" The woman, who was now named Mei, asked with a special kind of innocence that only a woman hopped up on monster drugs could have, causing Naruto to nod as he responded. "Naruto wants." The woman smiled as she wrapped her legs around Naruto, forcing the blonde to hold onto her waist as he angled himself with her entrance.

"Take Mei now, Mei want Naruto bad." Naruto nodded before lowering Mei onto his length while thrusting upwards, causing a loud moan from the woman as a part of her mind snapped with her maiden wall as she came hard. The next thing Naruto knew, the woman looked back at him with teary eyes before she began fucking herself with Naruto's length as she shouted into the air. "Yes master, take Mei hard! Mei wants all of master! Give it to Mei!" Naruto grunted as he turned them around so that Mei was against the tree while he growled, "Yon want it hard, I'll give you all I have!" With that said, Naruto began to really plow the woman, slamming his head into her cervix with every thrust as he drove her back into the tree. This allowed Kura to make some creative changes to the woman's mindset while keeping her memory of Naruto from letting anyone else touch her, win/win situation if you asked her.

The pair came together with a grunt and moan filling the air, from Naruto and Mei respectively, before Naruto pulled himself free of her pussy and angled himself at her ass without breaking eye contact. Mei only nodded before he threw himself into the woman's back door; making all his holes his if the way he dominated her tongue was any indication. Setting a harsh pace right off the bat, Naruto began his through domination of the woman's body, unknowing that his monster queen made him dominate her mind while his own unique monster energy claimed her soul. As the pair raced toward their last orgasm of the night, Naruto because of his nonstop marathon for the past four hours and Mei because she was a virgin before this, they could only shout each other's names into the air before falling unconscious.

***The next morning***

Mei Terumi awoke to the pleasant feeling of warmth radiating from her core along with the ticklish sensation of someone breathing on her bare breasts. Normally this would have caused her to melt the person into a puddle with one of her bloodlines, but the fact that it was her master and lover made her completely calm about the whole thing. _'I just wish that he could join me back in Kiri, but master has to stay with his vassals in Konoha. I wonder when we will meet up again.'_ Her thought were interrupted by a rather harsh smack on the ass by the blonde below her. "One more for the road?" He suggested, before he was lifted out of the woman's ass before she speared her womanhood with his cock and began to ride him in earnest while she held him down, letting him sit back and enjoy the watching her breasts bounce wildly from the speed of her thrusts. By the time they stopped Naruto had filled her every hole with his seed while she was barely coherent enough to walk. They both returned to their camps with wide 'I just had sex' smiles before headed to Konoha, eager to meet up as soon as possible.

**{Done and done, do you guys know that this is my longest chapter EVER? I do, and it feels good. Now I have this to ask you, pick your favorite loli monster girl for the next chapter, and if I deem it to my liking it will be featured in the loli chapter with Hanabi. Enjoy Life Readers, and wash your hands.}**

**{P.S. I have started to work on my own version of EvilFuzzy9's story A Lewd new world, with his/her permission to do so. I asked and received the go ahead so be on the lookout for that. Another side note, check out the story and tell him/her I sent ya, it will earn you some brownie points if I find out about it.}**


	6. Happy, Sexy Holidays Naruto Uzumaki!

**{Merry Christmahaniquanska, my fellow fiction addicts and welcome to a special Holiday chapter that I through together because … just because. Today Naruto will meet a special monster girl and her human counterpart, Rebecca the red nosed reindeer girl and Santa Babe Nicole. Enjoy}**

Talking, "Happy Holidays!"

Thinking, _'Happy Holidays.'_

Jutsu, Holiday Style: Decorate the House Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking **"Happy Holidays?"**

Monster Powered Thinking _**'Happy Holidays.'**_

Notes from the author, **{I wish you guys a happy holiday for whatever you celebrate, I personally celebrate Christmas.}**

Naruto was in living room of the tree house, waiting up for the mystical Santa Claus and his reindeer friends to come and deliver the presents to his house. He's alone right now because Hikari had jumped him in the first five minutes of waiting and ad promptly been fucked into unconsciousness before being put to bed. So now Naruto sat on the couch with a soda as he tried to stay awake. He had stayed up longer than this before so as he slowly drifted off he couldn't help thinking that someone was doing this deliberately, like a Genjutsu.

With that he pulsed his chakra and bolted awake to see that there were two people in his house frozen in shock halfway through putting presents under the tree. Naruto then noticed that they were both female and very sexy ones at that. The first one was a woman with deer features, mainly hoofed legs and antlers with fur covering the good parts in a kind of bikini. She had fairly decent breast at a mid C cup while her ass was much more plentiful to balance it out.

The second one was a very curvaceous white haired woman with at least DD cup breasts and a slimmer ass in a sexy Santa outfit. The pair, if put together, would make the picture perfect woman Naruto mused as he wrapped up his examination. He noticed something that caused his mind briefly shut down however, when he saw that the Santa woman had a wet spot on her crotch from how intensely he had been staring, along with the massive tent he was pitching. This caused him to miss the conversation the two were having.

"Oh shit he saw us! If he tells anyone than we will lose the blessing of the season, right? What will we do Rebecca?" Nicole asked her partner as she had a mini freak-out. The reindeer only licked her lips as she eyed the bulge in Naruto's pants while she crept closer. **"We just have to make sure he stays quiet, and I know just the way."** With that she began stroking the clothed cock of the blonde, which snapped him out of his trance.

Naruto shook his head before focusing on the reindeer woman who obviously found a toy she liked. **"Listen big boy, we need you to keep this to yourself, otherwise something bad will happen to us."** Naruto was having a hard time focusing on her words as she never stopped stroking him since she started. In the background Nicole was having a hard time keeping her composure as her friend stroked off the hot blonde in the room. **"Anyway, if you be a good boy and keep us a secret I may give you a very special gift."**

Naruto caught that loud and clear through the haze of pleasure and pulled the woman onto his lamp, which caught her by surprise. "If you mean what I think you do, and both of you do it, then I will. If not, then I might have to tell someone about this." He said in a husky tone, which sent the woman in his lap into a mini orgasm as she purred. **"Oh you naughty boy, I guess we don't have a choice do we Nicole?"** The white haired woman shook her head without taking her eyes of her friend's rear, which was currently grinding into Naruto's length. Rebecca smiled at her friend before shout, **"Good! Now where were we sexy?"** She quickly drove her lips into Naruto's in a very hot and passionate kiss as the lust within her finally had an output of the willing verity. Naruto was trying to get out of his pants without disengaging in his lip lock and only managed to just barely free his member, which came to rest along the reindeer's furry ass and point straight at Nicole.

As if knowing this Naruto grunted as some pre-cum flew from his dick to land on the woman's face, right on her lips. That was the metaphorical switch that sent the woman into willingness as the smell alone made her cum, dropping her to her knees as her legs turned to jelly. However the other two occupants were completely oblivious to this as Naruto lifted Rebecca's hips before spearing her, throwing her violently into orgasm as Naruto started to plough her womanhood. It didn't take long for Naruto to cum though, seeing as he had been rubbed off by the woman that was to be expected. However what the woman didn't expect was for him to stay hard, seeing as he was not even eighteen yet.

"**How, ~oh god~, are you still hard?"** She asked as she was forced to cum once again. Naruto just smirked as he laid the woman on her back while he put her legs against her shoulders to really let the woman feel his thrusts. If the way she came when he started was any indication then she did indeed feel the thrusts much more. He was vaguely surprised when Nicole placed her hand on Rebecca's woman hood, allowing him to feel her hand as he thrust which made his orgasm pick up speed. "Go on, be a good boy and cum in her. You know she wants it, the dirty whore is begging for it with her eyes. She needs it." Nicole whispered into his ear, completely destroying his concentration as she forced him to kiss her when she finished.

He barely notice the reindeer woman start to go limp as she barely held on after her last orgasm. However he did remove himself from her, only to be tackled into the seat next to the woman by the horny Santa babe. He vaguely noticed that her lags were still on her shoulders before he was speared through a, formerly virgin, pussy. However Nicole was numb to the pain or Naruto's monster energy caused too much pleasure for to feel it, as she began to ride him right off the bat. Naruto had only felt bad about taking her virginity for the briefest of moments before he was slamming into the woman as she moaned a whole dictionary's worth of dirty phrases. In his mind, it was her choice as he wasn't going to tell a soul. This was mostly because he really wanted a repeat performance next year.

Still as the woman reached her third orgasm with his first one rapidly approaching, a pair of hands that were not his ended up on her bests before he found a reindeer sitting on his legs right behind Nicole. He didn't last any longer as he watched as the two sexy women made out on top of him. However that was all she could take as her eye rolled into the back of her head and she went out like light. Rebecca smirked as she removed her friend from the glorious cock they were sharing and lay her against the armrest before bending over the coffee table and shaking her hips at Naruto.

"**Come on big boy, this naughty reindeer needs to be punished by having that nice, thick rod up her ass. You can do that, right? You can make sure that I'm on the nice list next year, right?"** Naruto all but lunged at the woman as he forced himself into her tight backdoor, an action which caused Rebecca to moan out loudly, **"At last a real cock."** Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before he shrugged and thrust into her, causing her to immediately turn into a drooling mess as she began to cum while whimper about how good he was making her feel. It was right about then that a thought filled Naruto's head; he was literally fucking the Christmas spirits.

He smirked as the thought sank in while he leaned over the woman below him to put his lips by her ear as he rested his hand on her ass. "Who's is this?" He asked as he gave a hard thrust to her ass while simultaneously spanking her. This made her moan loudly as she came while shouting, **"Yours!"** Naruto smirked as he asked her again, "whose body is this, tell me!" After another spank and thrust the woman screamed loud enough to wake Nicole, **"Yours Naruto Uzumaki! This body is yours and only yours!"** the quiet gasp alerted Naruto to the wide awake Nicole as she started to finger herself, clearly getting off on her friend being dominated. He merely lifted the reindeer of the table before giving her a look, which she got immediately as she lay on her back under Rebecca, who was put on top of her as Naruto came before pulling out of her before placing his length between their womanhood's.

As soon as his hips touched their own, the two women entered a very steamy make out session as Naruto pulled back before thrusting into Rebecca's cunt. As the reindeer woman moaned he pulled out of her before going in-between them and then pulling out and entering Nicole's snatch. This started the pattern that gave way to the symphony of moans that the women began to accompany the sound of slapping flesh, causing the trio to rapidly approach their combined orgasm. When it hit Naruto was in-between the two pussies, causing his cum to spray the women's stomachs and the undersides of their breasts as their own releases sprayed on his hips. Naruto fell backwards onto the couch as his exhaustion hit, taking on two horny women after staying up for the better part of the night really took away his usual stamina. With that thought, Naruto fell into a deep sleep as visions of the fuck-fest he had danced through his head.

***Christmas day***

Naruto awoke with a start as he heard the scream of joy from his sister. He looked to see her holding up a fox plushy that vaguely reminded him of his own grin while his mother glanced towards him. "Hey honey sorry we didn't wake you but you were really out of it. I mean we heard you muttering about sexy reindeer and a sexy Santa, it must have been a good dream if that's any indication." Naruto looked down after his mother looked away, still blushing like a schoolgirl over the sight of his erection while Hikari licked her lips. He had apparently slipped out of his pants during the night. "Oh big brother, this was left under the tree, I think it's for you." Hikari said as she stared hungrily at his exposed length while he handed him a green envelope sealed with a red lipstick mark. Naruto took the letter as he pull he Hikari towards him, causing her to immediately swallow his length while Kushina started to struggle with herself as he read his mysterious letter.

"**Dear Naruto, aka lover**

**I'm writing this because Nicole and I won't be there when you wake up as the sun started to rise. I have to say, you were much better than rumor said because we had to stop time to finish the route on time. I hope we can meet again every year.**

**Love, your sexy Christmas girls, Rebecca and Nicole**

**P.S We left you a nice picture in the envelope just so you remember us by; I think you'll like it."**

Naruto pulled out the mentioned picture and went wide eyed as he came in Hikari's mouth while Kushina sucked on his balls. The picture was of Nicole and Rebecca with their breasts on his length and covered in quite a bit of fresh cum while they winked at the camera. Naruto smirked as he sealed the letter and picture into his hand. He couldn't wait for next year.

**{Done and done, this holiday special is over! I hope everyone likes this gift because I started it early on the 24****th**** and ended it now. I just have to say this, Happy Holidays Readers.}**

**{P.S. the real next chapter is started so keep a sharp eye out for it.}**


End file.
